Many of today's commercial and residential doors contain ornamental glass panels and windows. Such doors often contain hollow panels, laminated materials, and foam insulation. Rain water has been known to seep around the glass surfaces of these constructions and can damage the interior of the door. This has sometimes resulted in water being directed to the wooden surfaces in the interior of the house.
Efforts have been made to redirect water seepage out of the interior compartments of the door to the outside of the house. One such method, provided by Novatec, Inc. in its extruded frame doors, is to machine a pair of channels through the thermoplastic extruded frame. These channels meet at a 90.degree. angle to transport rain water from the door's interior to the exterior of the house. This design, however, requires a generous thickness of extruded material for the support frame and is rather expensive.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a exterior door drainage system that is easy to employ, cost effective and provides a greater degree of aesthetic design features for extruded door materials.